gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel)
Don't Stop Believin' è una canzone dei Journey cantata da Rachel Berry nel diciannovesimo episodio della quarta stagione dal titolo Originale. All'Università di Lima, Finn riceve un'inattesa chiamata da Rachel, curiosa di scoprire come va la sua nuova vita al college. Finn inizialmente è teso, forse perché la scenata con Brody l'ultima volta che è andato a New York è ancora una ferita aperta e ha lasciato una mano dolorante ad entrambi. Rachel gli parla della sua audizione per Funny Girl e prega Finn di consigliarle una canzone perfetta. Il ragazzo le suggerisce di trovare il modo che i produttori si innamorino di lei, che la desiderino ardentemente e per farlo deve riuscire a reinventarsi trovando una canzone che la conduca direttamente alle origini della sua passione: la musica, o per meglio dire musica unita alla recitazione. In un teatro lì nei pressi di New York si stanno tenendo le audizioni per il musical. Quando è il turno di Rachel, questa si presenta dicendo che canterà un classico. Mentre il pianista parte di colpo, Rachel canta sulle note di Don't Stop Believin', ma è soltanto quando immagina di essere affiancata dal nucleo originale del Glee-Club (Finn, Tina, Kurt e Mercedes) che dà il cento per cento. Al termine della performance, la giuria non è del tutto convinta, ma l'unico giudice maschio ha notato che, ad un tratto, Rachel è stata, per così dire, ravvivata da qualche suo pensiero. Rachel confessa di aver pensato ai suoi amici e con questa affermazione pare aver conquistato un ulteriore passo in avanti. Ad ogni modo, le luci si spengono e la giuria non si pronuncia se non sbilanciandosi di poco con un "Grazie, signorina Berry". Testo della canzone Rachel: Oh... Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: A singer in a smoky room, A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Strangers Waiting Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Up and down the boulevard Their Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: shadows Searching Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlight People Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Livin' just to find emotion Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Hiding Somewhere Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night! Ooh! Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Strangers Waiting Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Up and down the boulevard Their Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: shadows Searching Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night Oh! Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlights People Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Livin' just to find emotion Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Hiding Somewhere Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night! Rachel: Oooh! Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Don't stop believin' Rachel: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlights people (Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Whoa, oh, ahh) Don't stop believin' Rachel: Hold on! Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Street lights people, ooh! (Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Whoa, oh, ahh) Don't stop! Curiosità *Quinta volta che viene cantata questa canzone nello show. *L'unica canzone ad essere stata cantata in assolo, duetto o numeri di gruppo in diversi momenti dello show. *La seconda volta che il nucleo originale delle Nuove Direzioni canta Don't Stop Believin'. La prima è stata nell'episodio Voci fuori dal coro. *Questa performance segna l'ultima esibizione di Cory/Finn sul set, però essendo nel telefilm frutto dell'immaginazione di Rachel sarebbe più corretto dire che la sua ultima performance è stata Fight for Your Right (To Party). Errori *Quando Rachel si ferma per la prima volta dietro Finn alla batteria, la sua voce si sente cantare il verso "streetlight people", ma Rachel sorride e la sua bocca si muove appena. Galleria di foto STOP.png Tumblr_ml0b2p5AOo1s25hvdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ml4nm9UOFD1r4yh8wo1_500.png Tumblr_ml5t7yPQVi1qaedvuo1_500.gif Sweet-dreams-hd.png Tumblr_mkn585KDSt1ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr_mkr9mi0VYm1qg25zco1_500.jpg 001~477.jpg Don'tStopRachel 419.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel